Balloons
by gold-stars-xx
Summary: Brittany and Santana buy a balloon for Rachel to cheer her up after she ends up in hospital. Brittana / Faberry fic. Femslash!
1. Chapter 1

Balloons

**A/N this is my first attempt at a Britanna fic. I got the idea whilst trying to write something for my other fic (I will get it updated this week too!) It also mentions Rachel and Shelby will probably turn up at some point too. This is shaping up to have around 4 chapters – depends on opinion so please read and leave a review, reviews make me happy! Suggestions are also welcome.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Finding Nemo and I don't own Glee. If I did, Rachel would have a proper friend and live with Shelby. **

* * *

As the bell drones out after a long day of school, Santana arises from her seat and starts walking towards her best friend's classroom. She can see Brittany through the window, packing up her things into her pink shoulder bag, her blonde hair swishing around in its tight ponytail. When Santana's deep chocolate eyes meet Brittany's ocean blue eyes, they both smile in recognition and Brittany walks over, holding her pinkie out for her best friend to hold. They link up and head out to the car park to find Santana's car.

Once they locate the deep purple convertible, they both put their bags on the back seat and climb in.

"San..." Brittany asks, an element of pleading in her voice "Are we going to see Rachel?"

"Yeah sweetie" Santana sighs "We're going to get her a present first, and then we'll go, okay?"

"Can we get her a balloon?" Brittany's face lights up "Can I get one?"

Santana can see that her girlfriend is clearly very excited at the prospect of having her own balloon.

"Okay" she smiles absentmindedly "We'll need two balloons then"

Brittany starts planning in her head what type of balloons they should get as Santana focuses on driving. Rachel had broken her legs a few days ago as a result of what most people say was a fall down the staircase at school, but Santana thinks that she knows different, not that she cares about Berry but she won't let anyone in her team be pushed around, regardless of whether its Cheerios or Glee.

Brittany, being the kind spirited person that she naturally is, had decided to get Rachel a present and go and see her so that she wouldn't be lonely in the hospital. She had used her best puppy dog eyes to convince Santana to come along too so that she didn't have to get the bus. The last time Brittany got the bus, she spent half the journey pressing the bell, trying to get it to play a tune, and then got asked to leave after the bus swerved and she fell into someone's lap. Instead of getting up, Brittany had been stroking their hair and giving them fashion advice. She really thought she had been helping but didn't want to get the bus again.

Santana pulls the car into the driveway of the store. Brittany starts bouncing up and down excitedly and is soon racing off into the store to look for balloons. Santana smiles and laughs gently to herself before locking the car and following Brittany in. Thankfully for Santana, the blonde isn't hard to find and has already located the two balloons. She hands the star shaped one to Santana, which is clearly for Rachel, before showing Santana the Finding Nemo balloon for herself proudly. They take both the balloons to the check out and then head back to the car. Wisely, Santana holds onto Rachel's balloon, so that Brittany cant accidently let it go and then she would have to get another one to stop the blonde from crying, before taking the aqua blue ribbon on Brittany's balloons and tying it in a bow around her girlfriend's wrist. This earns Santana a massive grin as the two get back into the car and head off to the hospital to see Rachel.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana helps Brittany out of the car at the hospital and makes sure they have everything before going over to the pay and display machine. Santana works the machine, putting her money in and getting a ticket whilst Brittany looks on intently, trying to work out how the machine works.

"Maybe there are little elves in there handing out tickets?" Brittany wonders to herself "Sannn?"

"Yeah Brit?" Santana asks as they walk back to the car to place the ticket in the window

"Can the elves breathe properly?" Brittany asks confusedly "Y'know, the ones in the machine?"

"Yeah Britt, they can." Santana smiles, knowing not to confuse Brittany but secretly wondering how the blonde's mind must work sometimes. She knows the reason why Brittany is like this; she doesn't like referring to her girlfriend as 'disabled' but knows there's something mentally not right with her.

The two girls walk into the building trying to find the correct sign for the ward Rachel is on. Santana approaches a nearby Nurses desk and smiles gently at the woman stood there

"Do you know where Rachel Berry's room is?" she asks

"Just down the hall, to your left. Room 55" the nurse smiles back and Santana turns around before noticing Brittany isn't where she was.

"Oh hell" Santana exclaims

"I seem to have lost my friend" she sighs "She's tall, blonde and has a blue fish balloon tied to her wrist"

She then hears a slight screaming sound from down the hall, and recognises it as Brittany. In record time, Santana sprints down to see the blonde in someone's room, looking frightened. The person is wired up to lots of machines and is lying there silently. Santana picks her girlfriend up and carries her out of the room, her cheerleading practice obviously help her to lift a girl as tall as Brittany.

"San" Brittany mumbles "I'm scared, what if Rachel's all machined up too?"

"Shhh, she won't be that bad, promise" Santana soothes, secretly trying to reassure herself too that Rachel will be fine. They head into room 55 and see Rachel lying on a bed in the corner with her legs raised up with pink casts on and a single machine beside her, connected to her arm. Brittany hides behind Santana, worried that the machine won't like her and will try to eat her. Santana walks over gently and sits down on a chair next to Rachel's bed, coaxing Brittany to sit on the chair beside her.

"h .. hi Rachel" Brittany mumbles softly

"Hi guys" she replies weakly "What are you two doing here?"

"We came to cheer you up" Brittany smiles

"Both of you?" Rachel looks at Santana hesitantly

"Yeah, both of us. We brought you a balloon" Santana says and hands over the gold star shaped balloon.

"Wow, I love it" smiles Rachel "Thanks guys"

* * *

**A/N Don't know whether to continue or not, so leave a review and tell me what you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N sorry this has taken forever to update, been super busy but have just broken up from school for summer so will hopefully get to update more often. Sorry to plug my own fic but please check out my latest fic 'Mama' which is part 1 of my 'challenge' series. It has zero reviews at the moment which makes me sad :( Anyhow, this part is Rachel's POV so I hope you guys like it! Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Glee.**

* * *

I stare into the eyes of the two girls sat next to me for a few moments. One pair of eyes is icy blue with a soft glazed expression, the owner nervously fidgeting on her seat and obviously day dreaming about something. The other pair of eyes is chocolaty brown, with a feel that matches their owner – tough on the outside but with a warm glow deep inside.

"Rach...?" Santana asks softly, which causes me to ping out of my thoughts

"Yes Santana" I reply, slightly nervous. Santana has never called me Rach before, If I'm lucky she calls me Rachel, other than that it's usually Berry.

"What happened?" she asks "I mean, properly, not the rubbish lies you've been telling everyone else"

"Liars are bad" Brittany chirps in with

"I have been telling the truth, honest" I sigh. Normally I would milk the attention but I just need to set the record straight "I shouted at this stupid Jock who was about to slushy me, I'd had enough with it all and I needed to stand up to them, and he shoved me around. I lost balance and fell down the stairs"

I can tell Santana is trying hard not to laugh so I glare at her.

"Sorry Rachel, I was just picturing you trying to punch a Jock. I believe you, obviously." Santana says "So, when can you leave?"

"Hopefully tomorrow, I think" I smile gently "My dads are out of town though so I'm staying with my mom"

"You have a mom?" Brittany asks curiously, before remembering about Shelby and apologising. Me and mom have managed to get a decent relationship. I stay there when my dads are gonna be out of town and she looks after me, which is all I ever needed.

The next half an hour is spent with the 3 of us discussing movies and various things. Both Brittany and Santana sign my leg casts and doodle pictures on them to make me feel a bit happier. For the first time since the accident, I do feel happy. When the nurse comes round to say that the visiting hours are over for non family, I sigh and feel slightly upset. To me, they feel like family. I never thought I'd see the day when the only people who care enough to come and see me when I needed them was my mom, Brittany and Santana. It just feels surreal. As they both exit the door, I look at the big balloon next to my bed. It's surprising how much a balloon can cheer you up.

* * *

**A/N well, that's the end folks! I'm currently working on a sequel to this called 'A Mothers Love' about Rachel and Shelby so please read that when I get it posted. Thanks so much to everyone who's favourited this story, put it on alert and reviewed – you guys are awesome! If requested, I may do a final chapter with general Brittana fluffiness! **


End file.
